Ash Ketchum
Ash Ketchum (Japanese name: Satoshi) is the main protagonist of the entire Pokémon anime series. Pikachu is the only Pokémon he traveled with in his entire journey. He is based on Red. Character Ash enrolled in Professor Oak's Pokémon Summer Camp when he was young. One day a young girl named Serena, who was also enrolled in the summer camp, got lost in a forest and injured her knee after a Poliwag startled her. Ash came to her rescue and wrapped a clean, blue handkerchief with a PokeBall on each corner around her wounded knee to brace it. He then helped her stand up and guided her out of the forest. Ash's main goal in life, as described in the first episode, is to be the world's greatest Pokémon Master. Years later after attending Pokémon Summer Camp, Ash began his journey at the age of 10 as a warm-hearted and well-intentioned but stubborn, rash and amateur Pokémon Trainer. He was forced to accept the cheeky Pikachu from Professor Oak as his starter Pokémon because he carelessly broke his alarm clock in his sleep and overslept on the day he was set to get his first Pokémon. He was determined to achieve his goal, however, and when Pikachu saw that he was willing to compromise his own safety to keep it safe he formed a strong bond of friendship with Pikachu. This would set his course for the future. However, from that point, Ash still had a lot to learn about becoming a Trainer. The first Pokémon he caught, was caught by luck, as he knew absolutely nothing about battling, and was hesitant to admit it whenever he was wrong. Many of his first gym badges were given to him merely out of gratitude for his assistance rather than claiming an actual victory in battle over the Gym Leaders; of his first five Gym battles, only his victory over Lt. Surge was an actual victory. Every time he thought he was doing well, he would somehow cross paths with his childhood rival, Gary Oak. He always reminded Ash that he was always a step or seven behind, with Gary catching around forty-five Pokémon by the time Ash had only caught his seventh. This hampered matters further when, owing to his inexperience, his Charizard, one of his most powerful Pokémon, refused to listen to him until Ash could prove himself to the powerful Fire-type. Over time, Ash's dedication to his goal paid off. After earning his first eight badges he went on to compete in the Indigo League, advancing to the fifth round - one further than Gary, and ending up in the top 16. After recovering from his defeat, he continued on to improve his skills; take on new challenges; and compete in more Pokémon League competitions - triumphing in the Orange League and the Battle Frontier. Ash has changed a great deal over the course of the series, particularly in regards to his skill at training, but his earnestness, rashness, and determination have remained. Never straying from his goal, he has remained loyal to his friends, his family, and his supporters, but most of all his Pokémon. Ash became a great Trainer by learning to find and use the inner strength of each of his Pokémon by bonding with them. For example, when he received a banner filled with prints from his Pokémon in "The Unbeatable Lightness of Seeing!", he knew which Pokémon placed specific prints, showing his close bond with them. He also learns where their hidden abilities lie, as well as resorting to unorthodox strategies when fighting particularly challenging opponents. For example, he uses his Pikachu's speed to outmaneuver larger foes and attack. In another instance, his Charizard defeated Gary's Blastoise by causing the field to overheat before mounting a close-quarters attack while Blastoise was blinded by the steam. He also prefers to train a Pokémon to be the best it can without forcing it to evolve], as evidenced by his treatment of Gligar in "[Fighting Fear With Fear!". He is happy when his Pokémon evolve but lets them choose whether or not they want to evolve instead of forcing them. Early on, Ash originally trained not to further himself but instead to catch more Pokémon than Gary. He later slowed his pace which allowed him to focus on the individual traits of each Pokémon. At the Johto League Silver Conference, with great humility and maturity, Ash finally won a battle against his old rival, signifying a great milestone in his history. His maturity has also increased in his dealings with Pokémon. This is shown when a Mankey stole his hat in "Primeape Goes Bananas", he screamed and yelled at it, even climbing trees just to get his hat back, but when an Aipom did the same in "Slaking Kong", he stated merely that he would feel strange without a hat. When Aipom stole his hat again in "Setting the World on its Buneary", however, while it was under his ownership, he chased after it in the same manner as before. In most episodes of the anime, especially those during the Johto League saga, Ash befriends someone who will influence him and cause him to strive to become a better Trainer. Although he is not a dependent individual, he is still young and has learned to make his way relying on his friends, particularly the maternal skills of Brock. The honor of "best friend" is usually reserved for Pikachu but Ash has come to see his closest human friends in the same light over time; using the term for Misty and Brock in "Gotta Catch Ya Later" as well as May and Max in "Battling the Enemy Within". He has traversed much of the Pokémon world and has thus far participated in four Pokémon League regional competitions, but he is still learning new things about Pokémon all the time. Ash has gained a close connection with many legendary Pokémon, including Mewtwo, Ho-Oh, Lugia, Latias, Azelf, Shaymin, Giratina, Arceus, Victini, Reshiram, Zekrom and Meloetta. In the English dub of the second movie, he was revealed to be "The Chosen One" - the one who would bring balance back to the world when it was disrupted. Although viewed as a normal human, Ash does have some special abilities, as he is said to have the same aura as Sir Aaron, a legendary hero, and is theoretically able to manipulate it in much the same way. Therefore, he made a connection with Sir Aaron's Lucario. However, he has not received any training in this field, opting to continue his Pokémon journey instead. He has also been likened to an ancient aura guardian in "The Keystone Pops!", who also had a partner Pikachu. Later, in "Pokémon Ranger and the Kidnapped Riolu! Part 1" and "Pokémon Ranger and the Kidnapped Riolu! Part 2", Ash uses aura again to locate a lost Riolu and read Riolu's mind as well. Ash has also participated in contests. He has a Contest Pass for the Sinnoh region, as well as one for the Hoenn region as it was required to watch one of the contests held there. Ash carries half of a broken Poké Ball with him everywhere, while Gary has the other half, as a symbol of their ongoing, but now friendly, rivalry; Misty's special lure, which she sent to him as a gift; and half of a ribbon he received in a contest against May before she left the group to compete in Johto. Ash also participated in the Wallace Cup on the suggestion of Wallace but he lost in the third round. Ash soon obtained all of the Sinnoh Gym badges. During his battles in the Lily of the Valley Conference, he managed to advance to the Top 4, during which time he defeated his long-time Sinnoh rival, Paul, for the first time, and fought against Tobias, becoming the only known Trainer to defeat his Darkrai. Though he lost later on in the battle, he seems to be okay with losing, as he has become closer to his Pokémon than ever before. Ash, Dawn, and Brock then set off on their own paths to follow their respective dreams, with Brock saying he will no longer be joining Ash on his next journey. In the Best Wishes series, Ash came with Professor Oak and his mother on a trip to the Unova region. After losing in a battle to Trip and seeing the power of the legendary Zekrom, Ash became interested in traveling Unova to meet new Pokémon, as well as new friends. He is now currently in journey in Unova, first bringing along only his Pikachu, as he did in Hoenn. Ash competed in the Club Battle in "Reunion Battles In Nimbasa!"-"Club Battle Finale: A Hero's Outcome!". He battled against Burgundy and her Stoutland in the first round and won using his Palpitoad. He then battled Georgia and her Pawniard in "Cilan Versus Trip, Ash Versus Georgia!". Ash used his Snivy. Although she struggled at first, Snivy managed to defeat Pawniard and advance Ash to the next round. Next, in "Club Battle Finale: A Hero's Outcome!", Ash battled Dino and his Darumaka with his Palpitoad again and won easily. In the final round, Ash went up against Iris and her Excadrill. Ash used Pikachu, but lost the match and became runner-up in the tournament. He didn't feel bad, though, and was happy to see Iris win the tournament. After managing to obtain the Unova Badges he was allowed to participate in the Vertress Conference along with his current and some new rivals. In the preliminary round, he battled Trip one-on-one, defeating him for the first time and ending their rivalry. Ash also defeated his friend and rival Stephan. He then battled one of his recent rivals, Cameron, where he lost in A Unova League Evolution!, making it to the top 8 of the Vertress Conference. In the XY series, Ash travels to the Kalos region with Alexa, whom he met while traveling in the Decolore Islands. He first visited Lumiose City in Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures Begin!, where he parted ways with Alexa and tried to challenge the Lumiose Gym at Prism Tower, only to be forcibly ejected from the tower when the computerized security system found out that he doesn't have any badges. He is rescued by Clemont and Bonnie, who travel with him after he calms down a rampaging Garchomp at the top of Prism Tower. In "Battling on Thin Ice!", Ash wins his first Kalos Badge, the Bug Badge, after defeating the Santalune Gym Leader Viola. The group is also joined by Serena, who still remembered Ash rescuing her in her childhood and decided to start her own journey to reunite with him, although he initially did not remember the two of them meeting until she showed him the handkerchief he used to mend her knee in "Giving Chase at the Rhyhorn Race!". In "Clemont's Got a Secret!", Ash learns that Clemont is the Lumiose City Gym Leader. Although initially angry that his friend would keep such a secret from him, he quickly forgives Clemont and encourages him to take back the Gym from the Clembot, the robot that had taken over the Gym and ejected him when he tried to challenge it. Even though the badge requirement ceases to be an issue after this, he still decides not to challenge the Gym until he has four badges and decides that his opponent would be Clemont rather than the Clembot. Pokémon right now: :On Hand: *Pikachu *Frogadier *Fletchinder *Hawlucha *Sliggoo :At the Pok'e Lab: *Bulbasaur *Charizard *Kingler *Muk *Tauros (x30) *Snorlax *Heracross *Bayleef *Quilava *Totodile *Noctowl (Shiny) *Donphan *Swellow *Sceptile *Corphish *Torkoal *Glalie *Staraptor *Torterra *Infernape *Buizel *Gliscor *Gible *Unfezant *Oshawott *Pignite *Snivy *Scraggy *Leavanny *Palpitoad *Boldore *Krookodile :In Training: *Primeape *Squirtle Gallery Ash anime.png|Ash from Seasons 1-5 Ash AG.png|Ash from Seasons 6-9 Ash DP.png|Ash from Seasons 10-13 Ash BW.png|Ash from Seasons 14-16 Ash_and_Pikachu_in_Future_Episode.png Ash and Serena.jpg|Ash has a blue handkerchief to wrap around Serena's knee injury. Ash rescuing Serena.jpg|Ash rescuing Serena in childhood memories Ash endearing grin.jpg|Ash smiling at Serena after he got her up during childhood memories Special moment.jpg|Ash and Serena's special moment in childhood memories. (Don't worry, Serena. I'll protect you always.) Ash's outfit.jpg|Ash in Rhyhorn racing uniform before Serena teach him. Ash and Pikachu.jpg|Ash and Pikachu sharing eating cookies that Serena made for them. Ash and Serena's holding hands.jpg|Ash and Serena's holding hands in childhood days Ash bandage Serena.jpg|Ash bandage around Serena's knee injury during childhood memories Ash guilde Serena.jpg|Ash guide Serena out of forest together in childhood days Ash and Serena's 1st meet.jpg|(Hold still, Serena.) Ash's cure trick.jpg|(Pain, Pain Go Away.) Serena, Ash, and Pikachu.jpg PDVD 252.PNG PDVD 122.PNG PDVD 322.PNG PDVD 346.PNG PDVD 234.PNG PDVD 424.PNG PDVD 011.PNG PDVD 654.PNG PDVD 321.PNG PDVD 093.PNG PDVD 349.PNG PDVD 269.PNG PDVD 117.PNG Season9 ep33 ss3-1-.jpg Serena and Ash's eating.jpg|Ash and Serena enjoying dinner made by Clemont Clemont with Ash, Serena, and Bonnie.jpeg Ash and his friends.jpg|Ash accepted the favor for Bonnie to catch a cute Pokemon like Dedenne so she take care of Ash's Pokemon Ash and Clemont.jpg|Ash and Clemont enjoying talking each other Ash's Paused.jpg|Ash discover his handkerchief. Younger Ash.jpg|Ash as a kid introduced himself to Serena when first met Ash's Quote.jpg|Ash said "Don't give up til it's over." To Serena as never give up during childhood memories Ash's open arm.jpg|Ash extended his arm to Serena to give a lift Ash and Serena's sight.jpg|Ash and Serena see eye to eye as kids Ash's Remember.jpg|Ash finally remembers Serena! Ash's apologized.jpg|Ash said sorry to Serena for not remember her since they met Ash Ketchum.jpg|Ash's break the fourth wall as he choose Rhyhorn who is perfect personality Ash and Clemont's break the forth wall.jpg|Ash ask Serena to teach him how to ride Rhyhorn as Clemont see him Ash's confused.jpg|Ash seems confused as Serena got cuddled by herd of Rhyhorn Clemont and his Group.jpeg Ash's burn.jpg|Ash been burn by Fennekin after stop Clemont's Machine Ash's Burn Again.jpg|Ash been burn by Fennekin... Again! After Fennekin been floured up accident by Pikachu Ash_and_Pikachu_stuck_on_the_other_side.jpg|Ash and Pikachu are stuck on the other side of the Reflection Cave Ash_and_Serena_trying_to_reach_each_other.jpg|Ash is trying desperately to reach Serena's hand Ash_jumping_towards_Serena.jpg|Ash jumps towards Serena as she stretches her hand out for him Serena_saving_Ash.jpg|Ash is saved from the Reflection Cave by Serena Serena_pulling_Ash_to_safety.jpg|Ash is being pulled up by Serena Ash_and_Serena_holding_on_to_each_other.jpg|Ash holding Serena's hand for dear life Title_Card_XY_Ash.png|XY Title Card segment focuses on Ash. Ash_grabbing_Serena_as_she_falls.png|Ash grabbing Serena as she falls down the cliff-side. Ash_are_you_ok?.jpg|Ash being asked if he is ok by Serena. Ash sprains his foot.jpg|Ash sprained his foot while saving Serena from falling. Serena_getting_water_for_Ash.jpg|Ash sits on a nearby rock while Serena gets some water for his foot. Serena_tending_Ash's_foot_sprain.jpg|Ash's foot sprain is being nursed by Serena. Ash_and_Serena_moment.jpg Ash_and_Serena_moment_2.jpg Ash_smiling_at_Serena_for_helping_him.jpg|Ash tenderly smiles at Serena for her nursing skills. ashinjuredarm.png|Ash Injured Arm Ash's Stress.jpg Ash and Serena's worried.jpg Ash and Pikachu's Paused.jpg Ash's Directions.jpg|Ash tell gang to split up to find Chespin. Ash's, Serena's, Clemont's, Bonnie's & Alexa's Snowsuit.png|Ash's, Serena's, Clemont's, Bonnie's & Alexa's Snowsuits Ash & Pikachu Hawaiian-Style.png|Ash & Pikachu Hawaiian-Style Ash & May Under The Sea.png|Ash & May Under the Sea Ash, May & Max Laughing.jpg|Ash's, May's & Max's Laugh Ash, Iris & Cilan Swimming (BW-Ending).png|Ash, Iris & Cilan Swimming (BW-Ending) Ash, May, Max & Brock underwater.jpg|Ash, May, Max & Brock underwater Ash & May Swim Under the Sea.jpg|Ash & May swim under the sea Ash, May & sleeping Manaphy.jpg|Ash, May & sleeping Manaphy Serena and Ash 2.jpg|Ash handed Serena her hat after fall from cliff Darkas0000000000000000000000.png|Ash possessed by the evil King of Pokélantis Younger Ash (2).jpg|Ash search Poliwag when he was younger... Younger Ash (3).jpg|And he discovered Serena, who went to camp as well and their 1st meet. Ash's Endearing Smile.jpg Ash and Serena 2.jpg Ash and Serena fixing.jpg Ash and Helioptile.jpg Ash's Laughing with Pikachu.jpg Ash, Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie.jpg Ash & Iris in Hot Bath.png|Ash & Iris in hot spring Ash & Max in Hot Spring.png|Ash & Max in hot spring J's Drapion Caught Ash.jpg|J's Drapion caught Ash Ash & Buizel Underwater.jpg|Ash & Buizel underwater Ash, Brock & Mira.png|Ash, Brock & Mira Ash and Friends Clapping.jpg Ash and friends exciting smile.jpg Ash and Kalos friends.jpg Ash and Pikachu (2).jpg|"You came all the way from this?" Ash said to Serena after discovered her from his flashback. Ash got Slashed.jpg|Ash's Face got Slash by Meowth during the egg rescue. Ash's Stress 2.jpg pokemon_dp_swimsuits_by_erodriguez199698-d4n1cow.jpg|Ash, Dawn & Brock. Category:Pokemon heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Kid Heroes Category:Humans Category:The Chosen One Category:Leaders Category:Life Saver Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Animal Kindness Category:Revived Heroes Category:Mentor Category:Tricksters Category:Hungry Heroes Category:Comic Relief Category:Rescuers Category:Pacifists Category:Adventurers Category:Good Darkness Category:Child Saver Category:Child Nurturer Category:Nurturer Category:Protector of Innocence Category:The Messiah Category:World Saver Category:Merciful Heroes Category:Speedsters Category:Inspiring Heroes Category:Time-Travellers Category:Transformed Heroes Category:Titular Heroes Category:Lead Males Category:Nintendo Heroes Category:Son of a Hero Category:Passively Empathetic Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Defenders Category:Riders Category:The Icon Category:Outright Heroes Category:Falsely Accused Heroes Category:Dragon Riders Category:Psychics Category:Horse Riders Category:Heroes from the past Category:Bond Protector Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Strategic Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Monster Tamers Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Egomaniacs Category:Big Good Category:Determinators Category:Genius Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Role Models Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Heroes with Heightened Awareness Category:Monster Slayers Category:Charismatic Heroes Category:Ferrokinetic Heroes Category:Sympathetic Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Remorseful Heroes Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Legendary Heroes Category:Pure of heart Category:Pyrotic Heroes Category:Bond Creator Category:Cartoon Network Heroes Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Male Damsels Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Harshly Treated Victim Category:Archenemy Category:Partners in Training Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Successful Heroes Category:Mind-Savers